Why do I have to have such a big heart?
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Some one from Logan's past shows up and causes trouble. Can this be the end of Big Time Rush?  Better than it sounds, I promise!I'm not too great with summaries
1. Chapter 1

~Hey! One of my new obsessions is Big Time Rush!(Logan). This fic contains a lot of friendship and angsty goodness!~

Logan and Kendall were currentlyl playing a video game in their room while James and Carlos cheered them on. "Come on Logan! You can beat him!" Carlos shouted jumping up and down on the said boys bed.

"Whatever! Kendall has 200 more points than Logan! He's gonna win!" James said throwing a pillow at Carlos, making him loose his balance and he fell off of the bed hitting his head on the floor, luckily he had his helmet on. Just then Mrs. Knight poked opened the door and said, "Logan, sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"There's a man here. He says he knows you." Logan, confused to who this mystery man could be, paused the game and got up with his friends and Mrs. Knight close behind. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who the man was.

"Logan! Look at you! You've grown up so much!"

"Dad?" He said softly.

"DAD?" His friends repeated shocked. They all knew Logan's father left him and his mother when he six years old. They never met him though. Not even Kendall who met Logan right after Mr. Mitchel left them. (Logan and Kendall didn't meet Carlos and James until they 10).

Mr. Mitchell looked a lot like Logan. Except he was taller and instead of Logan's warm, loving brown eyes, he had dark eyes, almost black, they looked cold.

"D - dad? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Mitchell walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his son. Logan was still processing that his dad was there. He didn't hug his father back. He was beyond shocked.

"I've come to see my boy of course!"

"Why?"

Mr. Mitchell let go Logan, putting his hands his shoulders. "Why? Because I haven't seen you in a long time."

"10 years to be exact."

"I know, but things were complicated ever since your mom and me got divorced."

Logan shook with anger. He jerked away from his father's touch. "Divorce? YOU LEFT US! AND NOW YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!"

Kendall, James, Carlos and Mrs. Knight stood there too stunned for words. They have never seen Logan, the smart one, the peace keeper, mad before.

"I know this Logan, but I'm here to tell you that I went to court and the judge is letting me have custody of you for two months."

"WHAT! NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Please, Logan. Just give me a chance will you? I missed out on so much. And I want to make up for it. Your mom told me that you're in a band. I want to learn more about that. I want to know everything about you."

"What does my mom think about this?"

"Why don't you give her a call," Mr. Mitchell pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Logan. Logan called his mom and stepped outside into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Dad's here. He - he said that I have to live with him for 2 months!"

"Oh sweetheart, I know. I was going to call you after I got off of work. But - he is your father. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want too."

"Logan, you're supposed to give people second chances. You have a big heart. I know you do. If you won't do it for him, then will you do it for me?"

Logan thought hard about this. He sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

"I love you sweetie. I have to get back to work. Good - bye. Call me later."

"Okay, mom. I love you too. Bye."

Meanwhile in living room:

"Um. Would you like some tea or some coffee, Mr. Mitchell?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No thank you. And please call me Ben." He smiled.

She smiled back and nodded.

Logan opened the door and trudged back into the living room. He handed his father his phone back. "What did she say?" Ben asked. "I'll do it."

"But Logan what about the band?" Kendall asked. "Yeah, you can't just leave. We need you." Carlos added. "Yeah, Gustavo's blood pressure will hit the sky." James stated.

"Who is this Gustavo guy you're talking about?" Ben asked. "He's our manager." Kendall informed him.

Mr. Mitchel thought hard about this for a long time. "Where is he at? I'll have a talk with him. I'll explain everything that's going on. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Wait till you meet him." James chuckled causing his friends to laughed too. "He should be at the studio. A few blocks from here." Kendall said.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Well I'll call you later Logan and tell you all what he says. We'll leave tomorrow morning, okay?" Logan nodded. With that said Mr. Mitchell left.

In Logan and Kendall's room a few hours later:

Kendall sat down on Logan's bed while James and Carlos occupied his bed. They watched their friend pack his bags. "I can't believe you're gonna be gone for two months!" Carlos said. "I know it's so unfair." James said combing his hair. "And you don't eve want to go. Do you?" Kendall asked throwing up a hockey puck in the air and then catching it.

"Of course not, but my mom said I need to give him a chance even though how much I don't want to -" Logan was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Hey! Logan! It's me, dad. I explained our situation to Gustavo and he said he's giving you and the rest of your little friends 5 weeks off!"

"No way. Gustavo's doing something nice? Is he sick?"

"Oh, give him some credit, son. Well tell the rest of the band. I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye."

"What _nice_ thing did Gustavo do for us?" Kendall asked. "He gave us all 5 weeks off."

"He did what!" "Yeah, I know. It shocked me too."

"But what are we gonna do? Logan is going to be gone for _two _months." Carlos said.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just hang out tonight. Why don't we all go to the pool?" Kendall suggested. Everyone agreed. They changed and walked to the pool together. Well at least until Carlos said, "I'm gonna beat you guys there!" And he took off running. "Fat chance!" James ran after him. "Do you wanna chase after them?" Kendall asked his best friend. Logan smiled shook his head. Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and stopped him.

"What's wrong, Kendall?"

"I don't want you to go, dude."

Logan smiled sadly. "I don't either. But it'll go by fast. And all four us will be back together again."

"I hope so. Who else is gonna keep us three in line?" He smirked.

"No one can keep you three in line."

Kendall nodded his head. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Kendall grabbed Logan and soon he was in a head lock and Kendall was messing up Logan's hair. "Ah! Let me go Ken!"

"Never!" Logan stomped on his foot. "OW!" Logan laughed and started running towards the pool. Logan ran as fast as he could. He reached the pool. He stopped to catch his breath. He saw James dunking Carlos under water. Kendall ran pushed Logan, but Logan grabbed onto him, pulling Kendall into the pool with him.

When they surfaced they all laughed. "Logie! You are so dead!" He pushed Logan under water. For the next couple of hours the four friends messed around played in the pool. Around 10:30 they went back up to their rooms. Logan and Kendall got into their beds.

"Good night Logan."

"Night." Logan's words were slurred with sleep. Kendall smirked. He didn't blame Logan for falling asleep so fast. After all the stuff that happened today. He tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts. How was he going to survive two months without his best friend. They were a team. Kendall came up with all the schemes and ideas while Logan told him how impossible they were or figured stuff out. After all he was the smart one. Maybe it'll go by fast just like Logan said. . .yeah right! It's going to feel like two years not two months! Sleep finally took over. And Kendall drifted off to sleep.

The next morning:

Logan woke up before anyone else and showered and got dressed. He checked to make sure he packed everything he needed. He looked over at the clock. 7:33. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. He grabbed a book he bought a few days before and went into the living room. He layed down on the couch and began to read. He put in his earphone and listened to his Ipod as well.

Kendall awoke about 30 minuets later. He looked over Logan's bed. He sat up, startled to find it empty. He rushed out of their room and into James' and Carlos'. "What's goin' on?" James asked still half asleep. "Logan's gone."

This woke the two boys up. "What!" Carlos actually sat up so fast and fell to the floor. James got out of bed and pulled him up. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's not in his bed, and I don't see him in the living room." Kendall said.

"Well he wouldn't just leave without telling us. Would he?" James asked. "I'm coming Logan!" Carlos grabbed his helmet and put it on as he ran to the door. Just as he ran out of his bedroom he ran right into Logan sending them crashing to the floor. Carlos fell on top of him. "Ah! Carlos!" The wind was knocked out of Logan. He struggled to breathe.

"Logan! I'm so happy to see you!" Carlos hugged him tight. "Carlos! Get off of me," He pushed his friend off of him. "What's with you? You just saw me last night."

Carlos got up and held his hand out. Logan took it and Carlos pulled him up. "Where were you? Kendall said you were gone when he woke up. You weren't in bed or in the living room."

"I was laying down on the couch reading. I didn't hear you guys until I heard Carlos yelling because I listening to my Ipod."

"Good ole' Logan, reading a book. We thought you left man."

Logan smiled. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you guys." He punched Kendall of the arm lightly. His friends smiled too. "Yeah, you better not or we'll hunt you down!" Kendall said slinging his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Believe me. I know you guys would." They laughed.

At 10:30 A.M:

"Goodbye sweetie." Mrs. Knight hugged Logan tight. See you soon." Logan hugged her back. "You bet."

Logan let go of Mrs. Knight and bent down to Katie's level. "Bye Kates." Katie looked at him for a long time before she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh what the heck? I'll miss you Logan." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Next was James and Carlos. James shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Bye man. Bring us back some souvenirs from New York." Logan laughed. "Deal."

Carlos. Oh Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. He bawled like a baby. He attacked Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Sobbing he said, "I - I'm G - g - gonna mmmiss you sooo much dude!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. Like I said before It'll go by fast. Now let go of me. You're soaking my shirt." He chuckled.

And last but not least Kendall. Kendall pulled him into a hug. "Bye Logie. I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too."

Kendall let go of Logan and patted him on the arm. "Have fun, But not too much fun though. Not without me." Logan smiled. "Never."

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah." _No._

"Alright then. Let's go. We have a plane to catch." He picked up Logan's hockey bag and slung it over his shoulder. He followed his father out the door. He couldn't help but to have this sinking feeling in his chest as he got into the taxi cab with his father. As they drove away he looked back the hotel. He was leaving his friends, his familly. _Why do I have to have such a big heart? _He thought.

~Chapter one! It's soooo long! Haha. Reveiws would be nice. Just putting it out there.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Okay, here is chapter two! Woohoo!~

In Kendall and Logan's room:

Logan had just left a few moments ago. "I'm bored." Carlos said from where he was laying down on Logan's bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Same here." James said.

"It's just not the same without Logan." Kanedall stated. "I know. What are we supposed to do with our month off? And then a whole other without Logan?" James asked. Carlos sat up. "Let's go home!"

"I think Carlos' helmet isn't working when he hits his head. Carlos we are home." James told him. Carlos shook his head. "No, I mean back to Minnesota. I haven't seen my parents in a long time."

James looked at Kendall. "Same here."

Kendall nodded. "Let's do it."

A few hours later the boys had talked to Mrs. Knight about their plans and agreed that it would be nice to go back home for a while. They all started packing. "We'll leave tomorrow around noon." Mrs. Knight said. As the boys walked back to theirs rooms Carlos said, "I wish Logan could come with us."

James put a hand on his shoulder. "We know, Carlos. We know."

As Kendall got into his bed, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He and Logan had always shared a room but now it was just empty. He slowly fell into a deep sleep.

In New York City:

Mr. Mitchell and Logan stumbled into his apartment. Mr. Mitchell searched for the light switch. When he flicked the lights on Logan looked around at his surroundings. The living room consisted of a couch and flat screen t.v, a book shelf and coffee table. He went over to the book shelf and picked a random book off of the shlef and looked at the cover.

"You like to read?" His father asked rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt.

"Yeah. Um - I'm the only one in the band that does." He set the book back into it's place on the shelf.

"I love to read. If there's a book of mine you would like to take a look at be my guest. Or if you would like there's s bookstore a few blocks from here. We can tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds fun."

"Alright then. What do you want for dinner? I can order Chinese? Or pizza?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Pizza it is then." He smiled and picked up his phone. As he dialed the number he lit a cigarette. He blew the smoke out of his mouth. Logan watched in disgust. He was in such a deep thought he didn't realize his dad had already ordered the pizza and hung up the phone.

"Does it bother you?"

"Huh?"

"Me smoking? Does it bother you?"

"I don't like cigarette smoke." He stated.

His father nodded. "Not a problem." He stamped the cigarette down into an ash tray, putting it out.

He then went over to the couch and sat down, and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

Logan hesitated before sitting the farest he could away from his father.

"What do you like to do?"

Logan looked up at his father. "I like to sing, play hockey."

"Hockey? I didn't expect that. Always been a baseball fan. Anything else?"

"Hang out with my friends."

"Tell me about them? The ones in the band?"

"Kendall, the blonde one, is my best friend. He's the leader. James, the one that's always messing eith his hair, he's the face. And Carlos, "

His dad interupted him, "The one that always wears the helmet?" Logan laughed. "Yeah, that's Carlos for you. He's just a big kid." Logan smiled thinking about his friends.

"What are you?"

"What?"

"What are you in the band?"

"The guys say I'm the genius, the brains."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The doorbell rang and echoed through the entire apartment.

"I got it." His dad got up and went over to the door.

Logan sat where he was and watched his dad pay for the pizza.

Mr. Mitchell sat the pizza box on the coffee table infront of the couch and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. "What do you want to drink? I got water or coke."

"Water."

His dad came back with two water bottles and sat down right beside Logan. Logan didn't like it. He didn't let anyone sit that close to him unless it was one of his friends.

"I got pepperoni. Hope you don't mind."

Logan sipped at his water. "I'm not very hungry. Can I just go to bed? It's been a long day."

Mr. Mitchell looked at him for a long time before saying, "Sure. Your room is down the hall, first door on the left."

Logan nodded and picked up his hockey bag and went into his room.

He plopped down on his bed with his clothes still on. Logan looked up at the ceiling, he crossed his hands behind his head.

_'This sucks. I have to spend my summer vacation without the guys and stuck with my dad. I wonder what they're doing?'_

He reached over dug in his bag until he found his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts until he found the person he was looking for.

It rang three times before he heard, "Hello? Logan?" "Kendall? Hey how are you guys?"

He heard Carlos in the back ground. _'I wanna talk to him! I wanna talk to him! Pleeeease!'_

Logan smiled.

"Alright. We're all going home, back to Minnesota for a little while. Wish you were with us man." Kendall said, trying to fight off Carlos.

"Me too."

"How's everything with your dad going?"

"Um - Alright. I guess."

" That's good. Hey, listen I'm sorry dude, but I have to go. I'm about to get on the plane. I'll give you a call when we land, alright?"

"Okay, tell the guys I said hi."

"Carlos said 'hey and that he misses you."

Loagn laughed again. "I miss you guys too."

"You better. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Kendall hung up, Logan felt so alone. He didn't like it. He set his phone down on the night stand beside his bed.

_'How am I going to survive without the guys?'_

Those were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

A few hours later in Minnesota:

Everyone walked into Kendall's house. James and Carlos were going to spend the night with him, because it was too late to go to their homes and they didn't want to wake their families up.

Kendall fell back onto his bed and sighed. "It's so good to be home."

"Yeah, good ole' Minnesota," Carlos said. "Let's call Logan."

"It's too late to call him now. He's probably asleep. He sounded really tired on the phone."

Carlos pouted. "Fine."

"We'll call him first thing in the morning." Kendall promised.

Carlos started changing into his pajamas.

"What are you doing, dude?" James asked.

"Getting ready for bed of course!"

"You? Going to bed? Willingly? Do you have a fever?" James laughed.

"No! But the sooner we go to bed, the sooner it will be morning and that means the sooner we can talk to Logan!"

Kendall chuckled. "Fine let's all go to bed."

Kendall pulled two cots out of the hall closet and set them up in his room. And all three boys went to sleep, eager for morning to arrive.

~This chapter was waaay shorter than the first one! Haha. Not really exciting, I know, but don't worry the exciting stuff will come soon(chapter 3).~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3! I'm sooo excited! Haha~

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Big Time Rush . . . I know I'm a little late on the disclaimer. I'm only human!

Logan awoke to a soft buzzing sound. He rolled over to see it was his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He jerked up and grabbed it. It was no other than, Kendall.

"Hello?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Logie? Did I wake you?"

Logan looked over the clock on the nightstand. 8:05.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway."

"Alright then, well. . . .Carlos! Get off of me! I . . . .Logan, Carlos wants to talk to you."

"HELLO! LOGAN!"

"Gees, Carlos! You don't have to yell. I bet my dad heard you from the next room."

Carlos laughed. "Sorry dude. But I miss you! We all do. And you're a liar!"

"I miss you guys too and what am I a liar about?"

"You said that these two months will go by fast, but they're going by soooooo slooow!"

Logan chuckled sadly, realizing Carlos was right.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey! Wait I'm going to put you on speaker!"

Logan heard a click of a button and then, "Hey Logan!" James and Kendall said.

"Hi guys. How - "

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Mitchell opened it. "Hey, Logan! Let's go!"

_'Ugh! Every time I get a chance to talk to the guys something or someone interrupts!'_

"Okay, give me a minute."

Mr. Mitchell nodded and closed the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Kendall asked.

"Bookstore and to just hang out."

"Okay, well have fun."

"Thanks, I'll call you when we get back to the apartment."

" Okay, bye." They all said at once.

"Bye guys." Logan hung up the phone.

He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. After he was done he went into the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table finishing a bowl of cereal. "Hey, come have some breakfast."

"I. . .just brushed my teeth."

"Are you sure? You didn't have dinner last night? Are you feeling all right?" He walked to his son and out a hand over his forehead.

Logan stepped back out of his father's touch. "I'm fine."

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "So, who were you talking too?"

"My friends."

"Were you talking to them last night too? I heard you on the phone with somebody."

"Yeah." Logan went over to the refrigerator and got a water bottle out of it."

Mr. Mitchell put his bowl in the sink. "So, you want to go the bookstore or we can do something else if you like." Logan sipped at his water. "Whatever you want to do."

His father nodded. "Well then let's go."

Father and son walked out of the apartment and down the stairs and onto the streets. They passed stores, coffee shops, super markets, CD shops until they came to a bookstore. Logan walked around and found some books he wanted. His father bought them and they went into the CD shop they passed on the way to the bookstore.

They were gone almost the entire day. Their last stop was at a coffee shop. They ordered their drinks and sat down. "Logan, I know this very different for you. But won't you give me a chance? You've given me the cold shoulder ever since you got here."

"Sorry." Logan said playing a straw.

His father sighed. "Let's go home. Maybe we can watch some movies?"

Logan nodded and they left. When they got back to the apartment Logan put his cd's and books into his room and went back into the living room. Mr. Mitchell was digging threw a box of DVDs.

"So, what do you like to watch?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't care."

"Comedy, horror or action?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

It happened so fast. His father grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed Logan into the wall. "Listen to me you little brat. I tried. I really did, but you're just so dang stubborn. And if you don't tell the judge in two months , how much fun you had with me, then I go back to jail!" He said through clenched teeth.

"B - back?"

"Yeah, a few years ago I got busted for having pot and striking down an officer. I was in jail for two years and then went back to court. The judge said I was gonna go back for another three years, unless I did something to prove that I'm better. So I suggested that I take care of you."

Logan couldn't even think straight.

"So, I been nice to you and all you care about is your STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS!"

Logan let out a shaky breath.

"So what are you going to tell the judge?"

Logan stayed silent.

His father shoved his hard against the wall again. He let out a small whimper.

"What am I going to do with you, Logan? Huh? Now you won't even talk. Not that you did much of that anyway. Where will you be more happy? With your friends," He chuckled. "Like I'm going to take you back there. If you behave, maybe I'll consider taking you back to. . . Minnesota. Yeah, that'll look good with the judge. I took you back home and I spent time with you there."

Logan looked at him. "So you want to go back home, do you? Well behave yourself and I'll think about it, okay?"

Logan nodded. And his father punched him in the jaw. Logan hit the floor. And before he could get up his Mr. Mitchell kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around his torso. Logan struggled to breathe.

His father laughed at him. "Say yes sir! Have some respect, will ya!" Just then Logan's phone started ringing. He inwardly cursed. Mr. Mitchell bent down to his level and reached into his pocket and took out his phone and looked at it.

"Kendall. Looks like you're not going to be able to talk to your friends for a long time." He threw his son's phone on the floor as hard as he could. It broke into pieces, cutting off Logan's only way of contacting his friends. He wanted to cry, but he didn't dare in front of his dad. "Now go to your room!" Logan slowly got up, still holding his stomach and walked into his room.

When his head hit the pillow he let silent tears fall. His only hope was to act right, so his dad would take him home to Minnesota. To his friends. He looked over at his nightstand. Logan had put a picture of him and his friends on it.

_'Man, do I need you guys. Thank god dad doesn't know that they went back home.'_

He eventually cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile in Minnesota:

Kendall snapped his phone shut. "He didn't answer?" Carlos asked.

"No."

"He's just probably having fun with his dad." James said.

Kendall shook his head. "I don't think so. Logan always answers to me. No matter what. Something doesn't feel right."

James slapped Kendall on the back, playfully. "You worry too much. He's fine. We'll just try to call him again tomorrow! No biggy!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well I'm gonna go home. If I'm late for dinner my mom will kill me."

"Yeah, me too." Carlos agreed. They both got up and left, leaving Kendall to worry about his best friend.

_'Why didn't he answer me? Some thing's wrong. I just know it. Maybe James is right. I do worry too much. Maybe Logan and Mr. Mitchell are just having a lot of fun together - then why can't I shake this feeling that something really bad happened? Come on Kendall. Don't think the worst. Ugh! But I can't help it! Logan's been my best friend for like ever! Great! Now I'm talking to myself!' _

Kendall sighed and turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

A week later:

Logan tried to spend time with his dad and have fun. It was hard from the beginning, but now it was down right impossible. Every move Mr. Mitchell did, made Logan flinch. He was afraid his father was going to hit him again, but he did nothing to him. Logan and Mr. Mitchell went to the movies, sight seeing, and got to know each other better. Logan only tolerated them.

One night Logan was getting ready for bed when his father burst into his room, making Logan jump. His father picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "D - da? I didn't do anything wrong! Did I?"

"Nope. This is just for fun." His father smiled and it made Logan sick to his stomach.

This beating was a thousand times more painful than the first one. His father hit, punched, and kicked him repeatedly in the same spots. When he was finished he walked out of the room, leaving Logan on the floor, crying. He tried so hard not to cry. He did, but it was no use. He was broken, alone and just wanted to go home.

~AH! It killed me to write this chapter! My poor Logan! Reviews, pretty please with candy corn on top!=] Rach~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4! Oh yeah! Haha. I hope you guys like it. And thank you, for all of you that left reviews!~

Two weeks later in Minnesota:

"This is ridiculous! None of us have heard from Logan in over two weeks!" Kendall yelled.

"Gees, dude, calm down! He's just having fun with his dad. Can you blame him? He hasn't seen him in years." James said.

"Yeah, even though we don't like it that he's gone, we should be happy for him." Carlos said, jumping up and down on Kendall's bed.

Kendall brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. "I know, but it's just -"

James, combing his hair said, "You miss him. We know how you feel. It's just not the same without Logan. If Logan were here and you were gone it wouldn't feel right either and _Logan _would be the one moping around kinda like how you are now. "

Kendall smirked. " Haha very funny." He sighed again. "I - I'm happy that he's spending time with his dad. I really am. It's just. . . hard."

"We know." James finished his hair sat down on the floor beside Kendall.

" Good, now that you're feeling better, let's go catch marsh mellows in our mouths!" Carlos said, jumping off the bed and grabbing James and Kendall by their wrists and dragging them downstairs. Kendall and James laughing as he did so.

Back in New York:

Logan woke up to his dad yelling at him. "**LOGAN! GET IN HERE! NOW!"**

He stumbled out of bed and into the living room.

"Y - yes sir?"

"Come here."

Fear flooded through Logan's entire body as he slowly walked over to where his dad was standing in the middle of the living room. He had moved the coffee table on the other side of the room against the wall.

When Logan was an arm length away his father grabbed and threw him to the floor. Logan groaned. He still had bruises from the last beating. His father had knocked him around a couple of time in last week. He hadn't talked to his friends in two weeks and he was going nuts.

He kicked Logan repeatedly in the stomach and picked him up off the floor by his arm, squeezing his arm so tightly that Logan knew it would leave a bruise.

"Listen up kid, I'm gonna take you home and rent an apartment down there, but you can't call your friends or you dang mother, you understand me? And if I do this for you, then you tell the Judge how much fun we had together, got it?"

Logan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Our flight leaves tomorrow at 10:25 A.M."

His father pushed him into the wall one last time before going into his room. Logan limped back to his room, to pack.

_'Minnesota. Home. The guys.'_

Logan couldn't stop smiling. He quickly finished packing and went to bed. It was the most peaceful night's sleep he got in two weeks.

The next morning:

Logan woke up extra early and took a shower. He couldn't wait till his dad woke up. He looked over at the clock. 8:25. Only. . .two more hours!

_'Ugh! Come on!_'

He laid down on his bed and read a book he had brought with him pass the time.

About an hour and a half later his dad opened the door. "Get downstairs. I called a cab."

Logan jumped off of his bed, grabbed his hockey and ran downstairs, despite the pain in his stomach and ribs.

The ride to the airport was silent. That's how Logan preferred it anyway.

They made it to the airport at 10 o'clock, went through security and boarded the plane, just in time. Logan sat by the window and sighed. He looked out of the window as the plane took off.

He sat a little uneasy with his father seated so close to him. A women with a cart came by and asked them if she could get them anything to drink or snack on. Logan said, "No thanks." Even though he hasn't eaten all that much since he's been with his father, but you couldn't really notice. He decided not to worry about it now.

His father asked to have a beer. The lady looked at him for while and handed him a bottle and wheeled the cart further down. Mr. Mitchell held the bottle towards Logan. "Wanna sip?"

"No thanks." Mr. Mitchell nodded and took a long swig.

Logan leaned his head back on on the head rest and looked up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, his father was shaking him awake. "Get up, boy. We're here."

Logan yawned and and followed his father out of the plane.

At Kendall's house:

Carlos and James just left to go to their homes and eat dinner. Kendall pulled out his phone and tried calling Logan again. Nothing. He snapped it shut, frustrated, confused, hurt.

_'What if he likes living with his dad so much, that he wants to live with him permanently? What would happen to Big Time Rush? What about me, James and Carlos? I couldn't take that, losing my best friend.'_

Kendall tried pushing these thoughts from his mind. He sighed and decided to go take a shower, to clear his head.

~Okay, this chapter is waaay shorter than the rest! I apologise for that! I just didn't know what to write. If I wrote the stuff I was going to put on chapter five then chapter four would be like really long! I know I'm confusing! Haha~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5! Wow. I haven't even thought about how long I'm going to make this story. . . .hmmm? All well it'll be finished when it's finished! Am I right? Anyway, on with the story.~

Logan's father had rented a small two - bedroom apartment in town. They spent the rest of evening unpacking and getting groceries. Logan went to sleep that night, excitement flowing through his entire body. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would be with his friends again.

The next morning:

Logan awoke the next morning and quickly took a shower and changed into black shoes, black jeans, a dark gray v -neck shirt, and black sweater(The clothes he was wearing in BTR music video Stuck). Usually he would have rolled his sleeves up, but today he kept them down, to hide his bruises. His dad was in the living room setting up the television. "Where you going?" He asked, turning around with a cable in his hand.

"I was just going to go the bookstore, maybe get a coke. Just hang out in town for a while." Logan replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

His father turned back to the t.v. "Whatever, just be back in time for dinner." He grumbled.

Logan nodded. "Yes sir."

He walked to the door and was about to open it when his dad said, "You know, I've gotton so used to having you around, that I might just tell the judge I want full custody of you."

Logan's eyes widened. He jerked around to face Mr. Mitchell.

"Wh - what?"

"You heard me. It's just a thought. I haven't made up my mind yet." He smirked at his son. "Y - you can't! I'm in a band. I just can't quit and leave the guys!"

Mr. Mitchell glared at him. "Don't yell at me, boy! Like I said, It's just a thought. Now on you go. I want some peace and quiet."

Logan walked out of the apartment complex, deep in thought.

At Kendall's house:

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Carlos groaned.

"Well then what do you want to do, Carlos?" James asked.

"Um. . . Let's go to the arcade!"

James looked at Kendall. "You want to?"

Kendall nodded. "Why not?" The trio left Kendall's house and walked into town.

With Logan:

_'What if dad does get full custody over me? What happens to the band? Oh gosh! What about the guys! NO! That can't happen! It just can't!'_

Logan was so deep in thought he walked right into someone.

With Kendall, James and Carlos:

"I'm going play Dungeon master, pac - man, and ninja turtles!" Carlos said jumping, and spinning around James and Kendall while they laughed at him.

Kendall had all of his attention on Carlos. He walked right into someone. He and the guy hit the ground. "I - I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I -"

Kendall recognised that voice anywhere. "LOGAN!" He said, shocked.

Logan looked up at his friends. "Guys!" Kendall got up and held out a hand for Logan. Logan took it and Kendall hauled him up into a hug. Logan was too happy too care that Kendall was hurting his bruises.

Kendall let go of Logan and out his hands on his shoulders. "Logan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York!"

"Well -" Logan didn't get to finish that sentence, because Carlos jumped, yes jumped on him. "LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! I MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"Ugh! Car - los! Can't breathe." He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. His bruises hurt. Carlos let go of Logan and James came forward and gave him a simple hug. Logan couldn't be more greatful. "Like I was saying my dad noticed I haven't been the happiest, so he brought me back home. He rented an apartment and everything."

"That's awesome! So we don't have to live without you for like another month and a half!" Carlos said hugging him again, less tightly this time.

Logan smiled. "How long have you been in town?" James asked. "Flew in yesterday."

"Why didn't ever answer our phone calls?" Kendall asked.

Logan turned his attention to Kendall. "I. . . I dropped my phone. It's totally busted." His eyes were everywhere Kendall wasn't.

_'Why won't he look at me? Some thing's different about him. What's he hiding?' _Kendall thought.

"We were going to the arcade. You wanna come?" Carlos slung an arm around Logan's shoulder. "Do you really have to ask? I haven't seen you guys in weeks. Of course I'm coming!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" Carlos practically dragged Logan all the way to the arcade. The rest of the day the four friends played video games, laughed and joked around. Everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. Kendall hardly ever left Logan's side. His best friend was back, but he couldn't help but have the feeling that something was wrong. But he forgot about that when Carlos and James came up behind him and Logan and dumped buckets of popcorn over the heads. They laughed and high fived each other.

"What the - Carlos! James!" Logan laughed. He didn't care that he was covered in popcorn. It just felt so good to be back with his friends. "Nice going guys." Kendall said sarcastically as he picked bits and pieces of popcorn out of him hair.

"Awww man! I missed dinner!" Carlos said suddenly, looking at his watch. "How are you still hungry after two hot dogs, a bucket of popcorn, and candy?" James asked. "I'm a growing boy!" Carlos protested.

Logan's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9. Why?" Kendall asked, looking over at Logan.

"I -I have to get home. I was supposed to home hours ago."

"Okay, we'll walk you, that way we''ll know where you liiive." Carlos said the last part in a creepy voice and laughed.

"No, you guys don't have to do that. I'll just meet you guys at the bowling alley tomorrow. Uh, noon sound good to you? Okay great! See you guys tomorrow. Bye." He didn't even let them reply before taking off. He ran as fast as he could to the apartment.

"He's acting funny." Kendall stated.

"At first I thought you were being paranoid. Thinking something was wrong when he didn't answer our calls, but now I think you're on to something." James agreed with him.

"Yeah, did you see how freaked out he was when you told him what time it was? And why wouldn't he let us walk him home." Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Kendall said.

With Logan:

Logan ran as fast as he could. He walked into the apartment. It was completely dark. He sighed in relief.

_'No beating, at least not until tomorrow.'_ Logan thought closing the door behind him and walked to his room.

He practically jumped out of his skin when a light snapped on from behind him. He turned around to see his father sitting in the recliner in the living room. His father had turned on a lamp. Mr. Mitchell had a beer bottle in his hand. Logan looked at the coffee table to see at least a dozen empty beer bottles sprawled out everywhere.

"Logan M - Mitshall! You're," He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "About t - two and half hours late." He slurred. "I know, and I - I'm so sorry. It's just I haven't been back home in so long, I lost track of time." Logan stammered.

His father got up and walked right up to him. "You smell like popcorn."

"Y - yeah. I went to . . . .see a movie." Logan lied, hoping his father bought it.

"Liar! Where were you?" He took a long swig of his beer.

"I told you, I walked around town for a bit, and went to see a movie."

"What movie?"

_'Crud! I didn't think of that!'_

"Uh."

Mr. Mitchell slapped Logan. Logan whimpered.

He shoved Logan against the wall. Their faces inches apart. "Where. Were. You?" Mr. Mitchell gritted through his teeth. "I - I was with my friends."

"The ones in your dumb boy band? What are they doing here?"

"They came home for a visit, since they had a little while off. I didn't tell them anything though! I promise! We just hung out at the arcade."

"And you expect me to believe that, after you lied to me already?"

"If I told them, then they would be here. Or they would have called the police, but neither are here. So that proves I didn't tell them."

"Don't be smart with me, boy!" He slammed Logan into the wall again. "I - I'm not!"

"I don't want you to see them again, At least not till you talk to the Judge. And if I find out you're hanging out with them, then I'll tell some paparazzi that. . . . I saw Kendall beating the snot out of you. And I'll give them some pictures of your bruises too."

"What! No! You can't do that!"

"Oh I can. I will _ruin_ him."

"I won't hang out with them anymore. . . I promise. I'm supposed to meet them tomorrow. I'll just blow them off."

"No, you can go and tell them that you're not going to be seeing them for a while. I should make you tell them you hate, but I'm drunk so I'm being nice."

"O - okay. Yes, sir."

He punched Logan and he hit the floor.

_'Kendall, James, and Carlos, they were the only things getting me through this, the beatings, the abuse. I took it all, hoping to see them and now . . ."_Logan broke into sobs.

Logan cried himself to sleep on the floor that night. Not wanting morning to come. Not wanting to see the hurt on his friends faces.

~AH! Poor Logan! What's gonna happen! Oh wait I know! I'm the one writing it! Hehe. Actually when I was writing this chapter I was caught between two ways of ending it. So, finally I just decided on one and wrote it. I hope it turns out okay! Tell me what yall think!~


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6, wowee! Sorry I was so late on the update! My computer crashed! It's been murder not being able to get on here!~

Disclaimer(yes I put them on random chapters) - I do not own any member of BTR, even though I wish I owned Logan. Now wouldn't that be awesometastic?

Logan's Apartment:

Logan opened his eyes. He groaned. Everything hurt. He hadn't planned to sleep on the floor. And the fact that the beating from the night before didn't help either. He slowly rose to his feet, letting out a small groan from the pain. Logan glanced around the room looking for the clock that hung on the wall, he still felt a bit dizzy from sleep.

11:57

_'What! Oh man! I'm supposed to meet the guys at noon!' _He quickly ran to the bathroom. He rushed through his shower and put on clean clothes and he was out the door. There was no sign of his father.

_'Probably still hung over.'_ Logan thought as he ran down the stairs. He looked at his watch.

12:15

_'Ugh! I can't believe I over slept! I'm never late.'_

At the bowling alley:

Kendall sighed. "Where is Logan? It's not like him to be late."

"I don't know, but I'm bored!" Carlos said, flicking a nacho at James. James ducked just in time.

"Dude! Watch it! If that had gotten in my hair, I would have killed you!"

"Guys," Kendall shouted, getting James' and Carlos' attention. "Logan's still not here! It's 12:22!"

"Calm down dude! He'll be here. He wouldn't blow us off."

Kendall opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when Logan came running through the doors to the entrance and over to them.

Breathing hard Logan said, "Sorry(huff) I'm late(huff). I over slept."

Carlos jumped up and hugged him tight. "It's okay dude!" He squeezed Logan tighter.

"Ah! Carlos stop!" Carlos let go of his friend. And looked at Logan's pained expression.

"I'm sorry, Logan. Did I hurt you?" Logan could already see the guilt on Carlos' face.

"No, it's just that. . . when I was running home last night I tripped and fell. So I got pretty nasty bruise on my side." Logan lied.

Kendall and Logan have been best friends forever. And he knew if Logan was hiding something or if he lied or not.

_'Why is he lying to us? Doesn't he know he can trust us. Me.'_

"Ooh! Can I see it?" Carlos asked.

"Uh! No! Um. . . I'd rather not. Let's bowl, shall we?"

"No, I kind of want to see it too." Kendall said, glaring at Logan.

"You pervs. why do you wanna see it?" Logan joked, uneasily.

"Come on, Logie. Show us."

Logan ignored him and went over and picked up a bowling ball. "Come on. Let's play. James and Carlos against me and Kendall."

The three boys exchanged confused glances, but played anyway. Kendall and Logan won. Kendall held his hand up for Logan to high five him. Logan reached his arm up, and high hived his best friend, his shirt sleeve falling back, revealing bruises in shape of finger prints. Kendall's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Logan's arm and jerked him forward.

"Logan," Kendall breathed. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Carlos and James walked over to them. Logan looked at the floor. Kendall dragged Logan by the arm all the way to the bathroom, James and Carlos walking closely behind them. Inside the one toilet restroom, James locked the door behind them. Kendall still hadn't loosened his grip on his friends arm.

"Your dad did it, didn't he? That's why you were so freaked out when you found out what time it was last night. He would hit you?" When Logan didn't reply Kendall pushed Logan up against the wall and lifted up Logan's shirt. Carlos, James, and Kendall all gasped. Bruises covered Logan's torso. "Logan? Your dad did this to you?" Logan stayed silent.

"DANG IT, LOGAN! SAY SOMETHING!"

Logan flinched. "Y - yeah. He - he did it. He beat me last night, because I - I came home late, and he found out I spent time with you guys yesterday. The only reason I was allowed to come see you guys today was because my dad told me I had to tell you guys I couldn't hang out until we went to court. My dad was in jail for hitting an officer and he had a trial, the judge said he would have to go back to jail, but my dad suggested if he take care of me for two months and the Judge said if If I told him I had a good time with him, then my dad wouldn't have to go back to jail. And at first it was okay, we hung out and stuff, but then he h - hit me and now he beats me, sometimes j - just for f - fun." By the time Logan was finished me was sobbing.

Kendall pulled him into a hug. Logan sobbed into his shoulder. "Logan why didn't you tell us?"

Logan was silent for a long time before saying, "He s- said th - that if I t - told anyone, then he. . .he would take pictures of my injuries and give them out to paparazzi and say that you did it. He said he would ruin you life Kendall." Logan burried his face into Kendall's chest.

_'He took all those beatings. . . for me. It's all my fault. Logan's hurt because of me.' _Kendall thought.

"I'm going to kill him," Kendall growled. "No one and I mean no one hurts you Logie. I'll make him pay." He shook with anger.

~AH! They found out what's been going on with their Logan! Finally! Sorry for the long wait! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I tis excited! Reviews would mean the world to me!~


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7! Let's see what Kendall does, shall we?~

"I'm going to kill him," Kendall growled. "No one and I mean no one hurts you Logie. I'll make him pay." He shook with anger.

Logan gripped the front of Kendall's shirt tighter and said, "S - stop Kendall. Please. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially not you, or James or Carlos."

Kendall roughly pulled out of Logan's grasp. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S HURT, LOGAN! NOT ME, NOT JAMES, NOT CARLOS. YOU! AND YOU JUST LET YOUR DAD BEAT YOU, BECAUSE - BECAUSE HE SAID HE WOULD SPREAD A RUMOR ABOUT ME! THAT WAS A STUPID DECISION! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!" As soon as the words left Kendall's mouth he regretted them. The look on Logan's face broke his heart. "Logan - I'm - "

"Forget it. I'm going home." He made his way to the door and Kendall grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that you're my friend, Logie, and I don't like to seeing you get hurt. And you must be crazy if you think you're going back to your dad." Logan turned back and smiled at Kendall. Kendall pulled Logan into a hug. He looked up at James and Carlos. "Get over here." He smiled. The two boys walked over to the leader and genius. Well James walked, Carlos ran full speed to Kendall and Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan, being careful not hurt his ingeries. James wrapped his arms around Kendall and the four boys all shared a group hug.

"Come on let's go back to my house." Kendall said. Everyone agreed and they all walked to Kendall's house. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen when they walked in. "Hey boys - Oh Logan! It's so good to see you!" She walked over and was aboout to pull him into a hug. "Mom! Wait!" Kendall yelled. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked looking to each boy. "Uh. . ." Logan trailed off. "Mom, " Kendall started. "It's about Logan's dad."

"Did something happen?" Mrs. Knight asked getting worried. "Yeah, mom, Logan's dad - he . . . "

"My dad beat me." Logan cut Kendall off.

Mrs. Knight just stared at the pale boy in pure shock, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Logan took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeve. The bruise was still dark purple, almost blue. Mrs. Knight stepped closer to him and gently touched Logan's arm. The room was so silent. It obviously hasn't registered in her brain yet, because she just stared at the finger - shaped bruises. "Mom?" Kendall stepped forward. She inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry," She had tears in her eyes, "She carefully wrapped her arms around Logan. "Everything's going to be okay, Logan. I'm going to call the police. Do you know why he did this, sweetheart?"

Logan sighed. "It's a long story."

They all sat down in the living room. With Logan, siting comfotably between Kendall and arm rest of the couch he told them everything.

Mrs. Knight was in tears at the end of Logan's story. Kendall, Carlos, and James were furious beyond belief. When Mrs. Knight pulled herself together, wiping her eyes with a tissue, she got up and called the police.

As soon as Mrs. Knight left the room. Kendall growled, clenching his fists, which were resting in his lap. The rest of Big Time Rush looked up at him. He stood up. "I can't belive this!" He punched the wall beside him, making everyone jump. "Kendall. . . ." Logan started, but Kendall interupted. "NO, LOGAN! JUST STOP! LOOK AT YOUR ARM, LOOK AT ALL OF YOUR BRUISES THAT YOUR SO - CALLED FATHER CAUSED! AND FOR WHAT? FOR FUN? I'm the lea. . . ." He trailed off, leaning his forehead against the wall, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Logan looked at his lap. At that moment Logan realized why Kendall was taking this so hard. Kendall was the leader of the band. And as the leader he was supposed to protect the rest of them. And make sure they were safe, that no harm would come to them. And Kendall feels like he failed.

"Kendall, look, no one could have possibly have known that my dad was planning on doing any of this."

"But, I -I'm the leader. It's my job to - "

"Stop it, Kendall!" Everyone looked at Logan shocked. He hardly ever raises his voice.

"Kendall, we all have a part to play in the band. You're the leader because you're strong and you always have a plan, I'm the brains becuase I just. . . study all the time, Carlos is the joker because. . . well he's just Carlos, and James is the face because every girl jumps at the chance to go on a date with him. And you can't be the leader when you're beating yourself up about something that's not your fault."

Carlos and James nodded.

Kendall looked at Logan for the longest time, before saying, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that you're my friend, Logie, my best friend and I don't want anythingt to happen to you," He looked over at James and Carlos. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

They all smiled at one another. They heard a loud sob. Everyone looked at Carlos. "What's wrong, dude?" James asked. "I love you guys! I don't anything to happen to you!" He jumped on James, hugging him. "Carlos! Watch my hair! Ow! Carlos!" James yelled. Kendall and Logan smiled. And joined their friends in a group hug once more. The hug lasted for a long time. "Uh, guys this getting kind of awkward." James said. "I don't care." Carlos said, and hugged James tighter.

The doorbell rang and Kendall broke free of the hug, with most difficulty and walked over to the door. Opening it, his smile fell at seeing who was on the other side.

~Ah! Oh no! Cliff hannger! Sorry guys, but I had to do it! I'm so sorry I was late on my update, I just had a bad case of writer's block! I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible! Your friendly writer, Rachel~


	8. Chapter 8

~Okay, chapter 8! Wowee!~

Opening it, his smile fell at seeing who was on the other side. Mr. Mitchell stood there, scowling. Anger flared through Kendall's body. He tried his hardest not to punch the man that hurt his friend. "What do you want?" Kendall growled. "Where's that good for nothin' son of mine!"

"I think you need to leave." Was all Kendall said. Mr. Mitchell roughly pushed past Kendall, knocking him to the floor. James, Carlos, and Logan looked up. Fear flooded throughout Logan's entire being. "LOGAN! I told you to say good - bye to your friends and then come home! That was over two hours ago!" Mrs. Knight rushed into the living to see what all the noise was about.

"Ben," She said sternly. "I think it would be best if you left."

"I will, as soon as I get my son."

"Logan's not going anywhere with you! All you do is hurt him, you bully!" Carlos yelled.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "I should have known you would tell them." He chuckled again, taking something out of his coat. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. The knife had to be at least six inches long. He pointed it at Kendall, who was still on the floor. "Get in the car now, Logan. Or I won't slice him open."

Logan gulped and walked forward. "No! Logan! Don't listen to him!" Kendall yelled. Mr. Mitchell kicked him the stomach, hard. Kendall gasped for air. "Stop it! I'll go with you. Just stop hurting him." Logan walked up to his dad and Mr. Mitchell grabbed his arm, causing his bruises to hurt, and dragged him to the door. On their way out, Kendall grabbed Mr. Mitchell's ankel and tripped him. When he hit the floor they wrestled for the knife. Mr. Mitchell finally punched Kendall in the jaw. Standing up, he said, "I just had about enough of you!" Kendall wiped the the blood off his lip with the back of his hand, while standing up as well.

"I think I just might get rid of you now." He smirked. "Dad - " Logan started, but was interupted. "SHUT UP! He's given me nothing but trouble!" He lunged towards Kendall. Logan ran forward and pushed Kendall out of the way. Kendall hit the ground once again, and looked up just in time to see Mr. Mitchell stab a knife into Logan's side, right above his hip. _'No, Logan! NO!' _Mr. Mitchell jerked the knife out and Logan wimpered and slid to the floor.

Mrs. Knight screamed. Just then police officers came through the door and handcuffed Mr. Mitchell. One of them yelled, "We need an ambulance!"

Kendall crawled over to Logan. "Oh - god, L - Logan. I - It's going to be okay, everything's going to be just fine." Kendall said more to himself than Logan. Logan was bleeding badly. "W - what do I do? L - Logan?" Logan opened his eyes. "Keep pressure on. . .it." His words were slurred. Kendall nodded and put his hands over Logan's wound. Logan's eyes felt so heavy, he closed them. "No, Logan, buddy, you gotta stay awake, okay? An ambulance is on it's way, alright?" Logan nodded. "I'm tired Kendall."

"I know, Logie, I know." Kendall noticed it was getting harder and harder for Logan to stay awake by the second.

"hey, Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met?"

Logan nodded.

_~Flashback~_

_5 year - old Logan walked into his kindergarden class, clutching his mother's hand. There were kids running around everywhere. Some were playing with toys, others were painting or coloring. Logan looked up at his mom. "Do I have to go, mommy?" _

_Ms. Mitchell nodded and bent down to his level. "Yes, honey, but you'll have a lot of fun and you'll make tons of new friends." She smiled sweetly at him. Logan shook his head. "I don't want any new friends, can I stay with you, pwease?"_

_"Logan, you'll have so much fun. Please do it, for me?" She gave him a puppy dog face. __Logan giggled and thought about this for moment, then nodded. "Okay, mommy." She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, sweetie. You have such a big heart. Have fun." With that said, she walked out. Logan clutched his favorite book, The Wizard Of Oz, in his arms, and looked around. _

_Everyone was playing someone, and Logan couldn't feel more alone. That was until someone tapped his shoulder, making him jump up and whip around. Standing there was a kid his age, with blonde hair. "Hi! My name is Kendoll. What's your name?"_

_Logan mumbled, "Logan."_

_"Looogun? Lo - log - I'm just going to call you Logie! __Do you wanna play blocks with me?"_

_"Um . . .I'm not . . . ." Kendall interupted him by grabbing his hand and dragging him over to a giant pile of blocks. "Com-on! Logie! We're going to build a big tower!" _

_Logan grinned and sat his book down and began to play with his new friend. By the end of the day Kendall and Logan were best friends, they were inseperable. When Logan's mother came to pick him, Logan ran up and hugged her. "Did you have fun?"_

_Logan nodded. "Yes, mommy! This is Kendall, he's my best friend." He pointed to the blonde boy next to him. _

_"Nice to meet you, sweetie." Kendall blushed. _

_Another woman entered the room and Kendall ran up to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Can Logan come over to our house and play? Pweeeease!" He said jumping up and down. Mrs. Knight giggled at her son. "Who is Logan, dear?"_

_"My bestest friend in the whole world!" _

_"Hello, I'm Logan's mother, Joanna Mitchell." She said, holding her hand out. _

_Mrs. Knight shook her hand. "Hello, nice to met you. I'm Jennifer Knight," She notced the boy hiding behind Ms. Mitchell. She bent down. "And this must be Logan." Logan stepped out from behind his mother. And waved shyly._

_"Well I don't have a problem with Logan coming over for a play date. And me and you could have a cup of coffee?" Mrs. Knight suggested._

_Ms. Mitchell nodded. "Sounds good."_

_"YAY!" Kendall and Logan said at the same time and then hugged. _

_"We're going to be best friends forever, Logie."_

_Logan nodded. "You promise?" _

_Kendall grinned from ear to ear. "I promise."_

_~End Of Flshback~_

Kendall had tears sliding down his face. "Rememeber all of that?"

Logan nodded.

"We're going to be best friends forever," Kendall tried to smile but failed.

Logan closed his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise." Kendall said, crying.

~AH HA! Another cliff hanger! I'm so evil! I'll update as soon as possible!~


	9. Chapter 9

~Chatper 9! Oh yeah! Let's see what happens to poor Logie!~

Kendall had tears sliding down his face. "Rememeber all of that?"

Logan nodded.

"We're going to be best friends forever," Kendall tried to smile but failed.

Logan closed his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise." Kendall said, crying.

Just then paramedics rushed in and took Logan from Kendall and rushed him to the ambulance. "Can I ride with him?" Kendall asked following them out of his house. "I'm sorry son, but he's in a delicit condition." That was all he said, before he climbed into the back of the ambulance. Mrs. Knight gathered her boys up into her car and drove to the hospital. In the waiting room, Kendall was too shocked to do anything except sit on one of the chairs and stare at his blood stained hands.

Carlos and James looked at eachother worriedly. And sat down on either side of of their friend. James put an arm around Kendall and said, "Hey, Ken?" Kendall didn't answer, just kept staring at his bloody hands. "Kendall?" Carlos said a little louder. Kendall looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, which made James take his arm from Kendall's shoulders and smack him on the back of the head. "Ow! I was just asking!"

Kendall sniffled. "Hey, why don't we get you cleaned up, okay?" James suggested. Kendall nodded and James and Carlos lead him to the restroom.

In the restroom:

Kendall scrubbed his hands together hard, trying to get the blood off. Some of it had dried, so it was harder to get off. He was sobbing and choking on his crys as he did so. James and Carlos watched him from the back wall, they were leaning on. Kendall finally just fell to his knees. "I - I can't get - It's -" Sobs racked through his body. James and Carlos stepped forward. They hugged him, trying to calm, but nothing they did or said helped.

After a long time Kendall's sobs finally turned into soft whimpers and James pulled him up, while Carlos turned on the faucet. Carlos helped him scrub all of the blood off. There was still blood on his jeans and shirt, though. James got him a towel. While Kendall dried his hands off he said, "Thank you. I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that."

"Dude, it's okay. It's understandable with everything that's happened with. . .Logan." James said. Kendall threw the napkin in the trash can. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest, he rubbed his arms. His long - sleeve plaid shirt wasn't keeping him warm. Hospitals were always so cold and depressing. Kendall never understood why Logan wanted to be a doctor and work in one everyday.

_~Flashback~_

_Logan and Kendall were in the living room. Kendall, watching a hockey game on tv, while Logan read a book. Kendall glanced over at the book his friend was reading. It was some Medical dictionary. _

_"Why do you want to be a doctor Logan? Why would you want to work in a hospital everyday? They're so sad and people die there everyday." Kendall wasn't being rude, he just wanted to understand._

_Logan looked up from his book. And thought about what Kendall just asked him. "I want to be a doctor, because I want to help people, Kendall, I want to do everything I can so people won't die." Logan smiled. And Kendall couldn't help but do the same._

_~End of flashback~_

_'Is Logan still going to get the chance of being a doctor someday?'_ Kendall asked himself

"Logan may not look all that tough, but he's a fighter." James said, jerking Kendall out of his thoughts.

He nodded.

"Come on. Let's get back Mrs. Knight. Maybe she has some news on Logan." Carlos said, walking over to the door and holding it open for Kendall and James.

The three walked out of the restroom, down the hall and into the waiting room. Mrs. Knight was talking to Ms. Henderson. Mrs. Knight was had been crying a little, and Ms. Henderson looked like she had been crying as well. She looked at Kendall's clothes, at the dry blood on them. And tears ran down her face. The boys walked up to them. "Is Logan going to be alright?" Kendall asked. "We don't know anything yet." Mrs. Knight led Ms. Henderson to one of the chairs, with her arm around her.

"This is all my fault. I said Logan should give his father a chance and now look at him."

Mrs. Knight shushed her and laid her friend's head on her chest, hugging her. "It's not your fault, honey. No one knew this was going to happen."

"Don't blame yourself Mama Henderson. You shouldn't blame yourself for something like this. I blamed myself for it too. I mean Logan's my best friend and I should know when something's wrong with him. Logan asurred me that it wasn't my fault. And it wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Ms. Henderson waved her hand, motiong for Kendall to come closer. Kendall stepped forward and Ms. Henderson wrapped her arms around Kendall tight. Kendall tensed up for a moment, but then hugged her back.

The only reason she let go of Kendall was, because a middle - aged man in a white lab coat walked up to them. "Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

~Another chapter finished! Reviews would be totally rad. And I'm so sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. I'll do better on chapter 10! I promise. Your fellow B.T.R lover, Rachel~


	10. Chapter 10

~Okay, hey, everyone. I am so sorry for making you guys wait SO long! I have just had really bad writer's block. And I mean a REALLY bad case of it! So a thousand apologies!~

The only reason she let go of Kendall was, because a middle - aged man in a white lab coat walked up to them. "Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

Ms. Mitchell walked up to him. "I'm Joanna Mitchell. Logan's my son."

"I'm Dr. Jones." He shook hands with Logan's mom.

"Is Logan going to be alright?" Kendall asked, getting impatient.

"Logan, has suffered from blood loss from the stab wound, he had to get twelve stitches. He has bruising around his rib cage. But he will recover in a few weeks."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Kendall felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

_'He's okay. He's going to be okay.'_

T_e_ars streamed down his face and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Can we see him now?" Ms. Mitchell asked.

Dr. Jones nodded. "Sure, but he might still be asleep, because of the anesthesia."

Everyone followed Dr. Jones down the hall.

They followed him for what seem liked hours and Kendall was getting more impatient by the second.

He bit his lip nervously as they slowed down a little. Dr. Jones stopped at a door and slowly opened it. And there Logan, Kendall's best friend. Logan was laying on his back, hands at his sides. He was hooked up to a few different IV's. He was even hooked to a heart monitor. The top of his hospital gown was unbuttoned slightly at the top, wires the from heart monitor disappeared beneath the gown.

Everyone piled into the room. Dr. Jones had long since left the room. Ms. Mitchell took Logan's hand in hers, and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Logan? Sweetie?" She asked.

Logan didn't wake.

"Oh no! He's dead! No! I didn't even get to tell him good-bye!" Carlos sobbed.

"I'm fine, Carlos." Logan mumbled.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled, happily, he walked, scratch that, he ran over to him. And practically jumped on the bed. "Oh Logan! I missed you!"

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, but still! That's a lifetime to me! You know how I am when I get bored!"

"I missed you too Carlos."

Carlos leaned over to James and whispered in his ear. "He missed me the most."

James rolled his eyes.

Logan smiled and looked over at his mom. "What happened to dad?"

"He was arrested, he's going to go to jail for a long time. Don't worry about him, honey." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

Logan rubbed his cheek. "Mom, don't! You're so embarrassing!"

His friends laughed.

Everyone stayed and talked and just enjoyed each other's company for a few hours.

Mrs. Knight sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, I should get you boys home." She looked over at her son and James and Carlos.

"Aw! I don't wanna leave!" Carlos whined. "Please, please, please, Pleeease! Just a few more minutes!" He begged.

"Ya know Carlos, you can just come back tomorrow." Logan said.

Carlos jumped up and hugged Logan. "That's a great idea, Logan! I guess that why you're the genius, huh?"

Ms. Mitchell yawned.

"Why don't you go home mom?"

"No, I'm going to stay the night with you."

Logan shook his head. "No, go home. Get some rest."

She thought about this for a long time.

"I guess. But I'll come right here in the morning."

"Go to work mom. It'll keep your mind off of everything."

"No, I couldn't - "

"I'll be okay mom. I mean I'll have the guys with me. Oh wait, that means I'll probably get killed."

"What are you talking about Logan? We take real good care of you!" Carlos protested.

"Name one time."

"Well there was that - never mind that was bad. Oh what about the time - no wait that was bad too."

Logan laughed. "I'm only joking with you Carlos. I know you guys take care of me."

"That's good to know Logan. Well see you tomorrow." Carlos yawned.

James and Carlos hugged Logan bye and Mrs. Knight kissed his cheek. Same with his mother.

Kendall stood off to the side. He hadn't said a single word to Logan since they arrived at the hospital.

"Kendall? Come on." Mrs. Knight said from the doorway.

"I'll meet you guys at the car."

His mom nodded and left.

"Kendall are you okay?" Logan asked.

"**Am I okay? AM I OKAY? Logan look at yourself! You're the one in the hospital! You're the one that got abused and then stabbed! I should be the one in here, not YOU! You pushed me out of the way. Why? WHY did you do that?"**

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Logan whispered.

**"Seriously! I have your blood on me! You passed out in my arms! Logan you could have died! Logan we almost lost you!"**

" I know that Kendall! But you're my best friend! And I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Do you think I wanted you to get hurt! You've already been through too much already," Kendall noticed that Logan had tears in his eyes. He walked over and pulled up a chair by Logan's bed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? It's just that you're my best friend and I can't stand the thought of not having you around. When you were gone with your dad for a few weeks, I was going crazy. Just ask James or Carlos."

"He's right!" A voice that sounded like Carlos came from the other side of the door. And then they heard James 'shh' him.

Kendall and Logan smiled.

"I agree. I was going insane without you guys." Logan said.

"So, when you get out of here we have a lot of fun and relaxation to catch up on."

Logan smiled. "Can't wait."

"Wrap it up Kendall, I'm tired and hungry!" Carlos said.

"You're always hungry!" James yelled.

"Like I said before I'm a growing boy!"

Kendall and Logan laughed at their friends.

~Okay, I know it's not that good, but I think I'll put up one more chapter. I don't know yet. Tell me what you guys think. Thank you for putting up with me.  
Rachel.~


	11. Chapter 11

~Okay, I really don't know what I'm going to do for this chapter. I'll try my best. I almost ended the story on the last chapter, but everybody wanted more. So that's what I'm going to try to do!~

When Logan awoke the next morning there were all kinds of bouquets and flowers covered the room. Just then Kendall, Carlos, and James came in. "Hey, sleepy head! _I _got up early! To come see you! And you just are now waking up! What kind of friend are you?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled. "I think a very good one. Who sent all these?"

"Are you ready for this?" Kendall asked. "GUSTAVO! Well actually Kelly did, but Gustavo told her too."

"Oh that's . . . .scary."

Kendall laughed. "I know right. First he gave us some time off and now he's sending you flowers? Creeeepyy."

"Logie! I'm hungry!" Carlos whined.

"You do know there's a cafeteria here?"

Carlos' face brightened up. "Really?"

Logan nodded.

Carlos turned to James. "Let's go!" He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "We'll be right back guys!" He shouted as they ran down the hall, James tripping and stumbling as Carlos dragged him.

Logan turned to Kendall. "So? What's new?"

"Oh well, my best is in the hospital you know?"

"Oh man, what happened to him?"

"Well his dad went psycho and tried to kill me, but my friend is really stupid you see, and pushed me out of the way."

"Really? I think that was brave thing to do."

Kendall shook his head. " Stupid."

Logan grinned. "Whatever. In my opinion it was brave."

"Well let's just say that when he gets out of the hospital and he's recovered and everything, he's going to be in big time trouble. . . .with me."

"Yikes, and we all know what you're like when you get mad. I feel bad your friend."

They both laughed.

"So when do you get out of here?" Kendall asked.

"Doc, said in few days."

Kendall groaned. "Seriously? That's way too long."

"No it isn't. You're just impatient."

"Shut up. I bet you'll be begging to get out of here in a few days."

"Not really? I kind of like it here. I mean I get to ask my doc a lot of questions."

"Logie, you already know everything there is to know about anything medical related. You could have already gone to college and be a doctor already!"

"What? And leave you guys here in L.A. You can't live without me for more a day. You said so yourself. You were going crazy without me." Logan smirked.

Kendall ruffled Logan's hair. "Shut up."

James and Carlos came back about an hour later.

"How could you eat all of that hospital food, Carlitos? It tastes gross." The pretty stated.

"Food is food my brother." The latino replied.

"It doesn't even taste like food!"

Logan couldn't begin to explain how happy he was to be with his friends again.

"So how much longer do you have to stay here?" Carlos asked.

"I was just telling Kendall that I have to stay for a few more days."

Carlos groaned. "Aw! That means we have to keep coming back!"

"Oh no, it's just awful that you have to come back and see me." Logan said sarcastically.

"No, it's just that this old lady kept staring at me in the cafeteria and it turns out she lives right down the hall from you Logan!" Carlos shuddered at the memory.

"She only kept staring at you because you were shoving food in your face a pound per minute!" James exclaimed.

They boys talked and joked around for a while until they heard a familiar voice that both shocked and scared them: Gustavo.

He burst in the room with Kelly right behind him.

He was on the phone, he was talking so loud and then he hung up. He threw his hands in the air and said, "Looey!"

"It's Logan." Kelly whispered.

"Logan!" He said.

Kelly went over and kissed Logan's cheek. "We're glad you're okay Logan." She smiled.

"Thanks for the flowers Kelly."

"No problem. These rooms are always so depressing."

"Well not to Logan. He loves it here!" Kendall said.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly asked.

"I want to be a doctor."

She nodded her head. "Oh I see."

"Okay enough small talk! Everyone out of the room! I wanna talk to Looey!"

"It's Logan!" Everyone yelled, but they left anyway. "It was nice knowing you Logan." Carlos said leaving.

"What's that supposed mean? Guys wait! Don't leave me alone! He's going to kill me! Guys? GUYS!"

But it was too late. Gustavo got up and walked out into the hall. He yelled, "I want you dogs out of here! Now!"

And then Logan heard Kelly's soft voice, "I'll call you boys when he's done, okay."

"Alright, we'll be in the caefteria." Kendall said.

"No! What if that lady is still in there!" Carlos yelled.

Gustavo closed the door and took a seat next Logan's bed.

"Okay listen dog, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, **I'm** going to be the one that puts you back in here, got it?"

Logan nodded quickly.

"Good. The reason I gave you time off to go stay with your dad is because when I was your age my father was nothing but a mean drunk. He threw me around sometimes. And I didn't ever know what it was like to have a real father. But I was hoping that you and your father could rebuild your relationship. Now I regret giving you the time off. I'm sorry."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing._ 'This is insane.'_

"So um if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything I'm here."

"Are you saying you'll be like my father figure?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Will you take me to a hockey game?" Logan joked.

"Okay you're pushin' it."

Logan laughed.

And Gustavo smiled, wait what? Gustavo smiled! The world is coming to an end!

Gustavo got up and turned to leave.

"Gustavo?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Gustavo nodded. "Your welcome."

Kelly called the rest of the boys and they came back in the room.

"Thank god the creepy lady had to go take her meds!" Carlos said.

Logan laughed.

"So what did Gustavo talk to you about, Logie?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at Gustavo. Gustavo sent him a death glare, it almost looked he was beeging Logan to keep his secret.

"Oh you know he lectured me. A lot. I'm surpirsed you didn't hear him yelling at me from the cafeteria."

His friends rolled their eyes.

"You would think he could be a _little _caring." Kendall said looking at Gustavo.

"Eh, I missed it." Logan fibbed.

"You missed Gustavo yelling at you? You're crazy." James said.

"I would have to be crazy to be friends with you guys." Logan threw back.

That did it. Kendall, Carlos and James all threw themselves on Logan's bed.

"Guys! Come on! I - I'm hurt! GUYS!" Logan said trying to pull away from his friends.

"Well you egged us on!" Carlos said.

You guys are so wierd!"

"That's why you love us though!" James said.

"I take it back! I don't love you!"

"It's waaaay too late now, Logie. You're stuck with us." Kendall said.

And they continued to _softly _wrestle with the genius.

~Okay, I think I'm going to wrap it up here. Love it? Hate it? Harry Potter? Wait, what? Anyway, review? It's been a pleasure writing this. And thank you so much for being supportive. Thank you for anyone who reviewed my story, it helped me and pushed me to go further when I wanted to give up due to writer's block. So again, THANK YOU!  
~Rachel~


End file.
